That Summer
by lovetaker101
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Hyde, part 1

That Summer

By: lovetaker101

Disclaimer: I own nothing and have no money

**Chapter 1**

She was torturing him. She probably knew exactly what she was doing and it was pissing him off. How could she still do this to him? It was supposed to be a summer fling, nothing more. A way to pass the time, an amusing little secret that was understood to be _temporary._ He should be happy that it was finally over, that she wasn't fussing over him anymore, or bossing him around but he wasn't. And it annoyed him that he wasn't. Especially because he could recall exactly how she always more than made up for it when they were alone. Like that one time after forcing him to go to that stupid girl scout breakfast. One minute he was flipping pancakes, the next she had dragged him into a janitor's closet, and busied herself sucking his neck. He smiled, remembering how she always did this one thing with her tongue that- no! He had to stop thinking about her. He _shouldn't_ be thinking about her. Because that meant he actually felt something for her and she hated him now.

Hyde turned back to Charlie's Angels and tried to focus on Farah Fawcett beating the crap out of some guy but still saw Jackie. Damn, now she'd ruined the show for him! She was all Hyde could think about and it made him feel like Forman. And it didn't help that she had been wearing little tiny sundresses and short skirts all summer. He swore she was only doing it to piss him off and make him want her. Well, she knew him better than anybody, and she knew it was working.

"Steven, what's wrong?" Hyde jumped slightly and turned to look at Jackie. He realized he had been tapping his foot rather loudly for several minutes. "Nothing," he muttered.

"Are you sure, because you seem a little tense." She was so smug and cocky, knowing exactly why he was so "tense". God, he hated her.

But that didn't stop him from loving her.

And now she was smiling. Smiling in her conceited, superior, I'm-making-you-uncomfortable-and-I-know-it way. Wasn't Kelso supposed to come by? What about Fez, he's always here. It's not like he has anywhere else to go since his wife went on their honeymoon with her "friend" Carlos. And for crying out loud this was Eric's house! Shouldn't he at least be here?

"I'm fine, Jackie, thanks for asking," Hyde said sharply. He didn't need this right now. What he needed was a circle. A nice, long circle would do him some good. But he was alone with Jackie, and he didn't want _her_ invading the circle, which had become his only Jackie-free zone for the past month. Why was it that every time he wanted to be with her, she was never there and when he _needed_ to be away from her more than anything, she sat down next to him and opened up a Cosmo? He sat around while she fed off of his suffering.

And the superior, bitchy look on her face while she watched him squirm was so unbelievably sexy he didn't know what to do with himself. 'God, she's turning me into Fez' Hyde groaned inwardly. This was going to be a long, hot summer.


	2. Donna

**Chapter 2**

Donna burst into the basement, but stopped abruptly, feeling the tension in the air. Which was explained by the ex-couple in the room, Jackie scantily dressed in a white tank top and a skirt that was riding up her tan legs far enough to explain the look of discomfort on Hyde's face. They stared back at her blankly.

"Hey," said Jackie, going back to her magazine. Hyde just grunted.

"Hey guys," Donna replied. She sat down in the lawn chair and turned to the TV. "Oh, The Price is Right is starting."

"I'm outta here," Hyde stated as he got up to leave. Jackie smirked at him until he slammed the door before bursting out laughing.

"What are you doing to him?" Donna laughed.

"Punishing him. We all know he deserves it." Jackie shook back her hair and glanced at the TV. "So, Donna, what's up with you?"

Donna sighed and forgot about Jackie and Hyde for the moment. "I don't know. Eric has to stay here to help his mom out since Red can't work. I love him so much and I want to stay with him but I can't not go to Madison just because he can't." Donna ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well, at least he didn't cheat on you with a skanky nurse like someone else's boyfriend did," Jackie replied with a huff. Donna rolled her eyes. There was a long silence, broken only by Bob Barker.

"Why didn't he just talk to me Donna?" Jackie's voice was startling in the quiet. She was suddenly serious. "Why was it so hard for him to open up to me? I tried so hard to be good enough for him, why couldn't he love me?"

"Hey, Jackie, slow down. What do you mean you weren't good enough for him? He's the one that was a complete jerk to you, okay? You didn't do anything wrong." Donna moved to the couch next to the now crying girl. Jackie's breaths continued to be shaky so Donna put her arms around her let her cry.

"Oh yeah!" The girls looked towards the doorway and glared as Kelso, closely followed by Fez, strolled into the basement.

"Now hold that pose while I run home and get my camera." Fez shot back out the door and Kelso sat down in the lawn chair.

"So… _this_ is what you two do when us guys are busy dropping tomatoes off the overpass and shooting bottle rockets at cows," Kelso said with a perverted grin.

Donna punched him in the arm. "Get bent moron."

"Yeah. Shouldn't you be whoring around with that slut Rachel Baker in the back of the ice cream truck again?"

Kelso's eyes widened. "Oh crap!" He knocked over the lawn chair in his haste to get out the door. Jackie laughed and Donna rolled her eyes again. She watched Jackie smile.

"So, you really don't care that Kelso is still sleeping with every horny slut that crosses his path?"

"Why should I care?" Jackie asked, sincerely confused.

"Well I don't know. Maybe because you were thinking about taking him back again." Donna frowned. "Weren't you?"

Jackie sighed. "Donna, I was never even considering taking Michael back. I just said that so Steven would think there was a good reason I'm not taking _him _back."

"Well, why aren't you taking Hyde back?"

"Because he hurt me so much more than Michael ever did. As much of an idiot Michael was he never set out to break my heart like Steven did. And he should have known better than anyone how much Michael's cheating hurt. He was the one I always ran to for comfort. He told me I deserve better than Michael and that I would find somebody great. I though when we became, you know, an official couple it would be perfect because Steven saw firsthand how hurt I was and he would never do that to me. I trusted him completely and he still wouldn't trust me." Jackie sighed and looked back at the TV. "Maybe we weren't supposed to be together at all."

Donna stared at the younger girl in shock. She had never seen Jackie so deep and serious. Not really knowing what to say, Donna turned to the TV as well and watched yet another old lady attempt in vain to reach the wheel.


	3. Eric

**Chapter 3**

Eric strolled down the stairs and headed toward the kitchen. Mrs. Forman was just pulling cookies out of the oven and Eric silently thanked God that he had such a good cook for a mother.

"Morning, Mom," he said as he grabbed a cookie off the tray. "Ouch! That's hot, that's _really_ hot!" He quickly dropped the cookie onto the table and ran to the sink. As cool water from the faucet ran over his fingers, he saw Fez running across the driveway from the basement, an awkwardly familiar expression in his eyes. Glad that Fez was leaving his house to take care of his "needs," Eric shook his head and dried his hands off.

"So Eric, what are you up to today?" Kitty asked.

"Well, I was-" he was cut off by a shout from outside.

"Please God, make Rachel wait for me, I won't be late to pick her up again, I swear!" The two Forman's watched Kelso run spastically across the driveway.

"Well, you boys spend an awful lot of time together," Kitty said. "All of your friends just ran across the driveway screaming. They're like triplets!" She laughed. "Oh, well, except for Steven. He had a more silent, brooding attitude about him when he stalked off."

Eric looked at his mom strangely before taking his cookie and heading to the basement.

"I really wish he and Jackie would just get back together. He was so much more, oh I don't know, _human_ when she was with him, wasn't he? Now he's just a big, angry, emotionless wall again. How that teeny tiny girl managed to boss him around," Kitty threw up her hands in disbelief.

"Oh, I bet I know how she made him her little slave. Don't forget, Mom. Jackie is in touch with the evil and powerful forces of darkness." With that, Eric headed down the stairs. "Speak of the devil," he muttered to himself. Jackie and Donna were sitting on the couch watching The Price is Right. "Hey Donna." Eric gave her a kiss and sat down on the lawn chair.

"Hey. Don't you have to work today?" Donna asked.

"Nope. Joanne gave me the day off. She said I should have at least a few hours during the week where I don't smell like dog food."

"Well Eric, are you going to start that anytime soon? Because if you don't, I'm pretty sure you're going to stink up the whole basement in a few minutes," Jackie said with a grimace. Eric glared at her. How had Hyde been able to stand her for so long? It was fine when they were just fooling around. Well, not fine but understandable. The fact that he seemed to actually care about her, a _lot_, was astounding.

"Wow, Jackie, with little comments like that it's no wonder your boyfriends love you so much. Even while they're loving a few other people too." Eric smirked in triumph, but his face fell when he saw Jackie's eyes fill with tears. Donna was glaring at him. He fumbled for words to apologize with. "I'm sorry, Jackie, I didn't mean it, I just-"

"No. You're right." The couple stared at Jackie. Since when did she think other people were right? "Donna, I'll see you later." She stood up and left the basement. Eric stared at the closed door for a few seconds before the silence was broken.

"Good going Eric." Donna stood up as well and gave him a murderous look. "Now I have to spend the entire day telling a crying Jackie how pretty and wonderful she is and by the time I'm done she'll have _way _too much self-esteem for her own good." Donna stormed out of the basement.

"Huh. I wonder if this whole saying exactly the wrong thing at exactly the wrong time is genetic." Eric thought about his parents and sister for a few seconds. He shook his head. "No, I'm just a dumbass."

"You got that right!" Donna yelled from the other side of the door. Eric hung his head. No sex for him tonight.


	4. Kelso

**Chapter 4**

Kelso slowly opened the back door of the ice cream truck and poked his head out. When the coast was clear, he hoped out, followed by Rachel.

"Call me?" she asked with a sultry smile.

"Oh yes," Kelso lied with a grin. He kept smiling until she turned the corner and a nauseous expression replaced it. "Oh God," he moaned, before running to the Forman's.

He ran up the driveway just as Donna and Jackie were heading toward Donna's front door. Kelso stopped.

"Hey Jackie, Donna. You guys going up to your _bedroom_ now, huh?" He smiled at the image. "Gonna have a little pillow fight?" Kelso stopped smiling when Jackie's pointy boot came in contact with his shin and Donna's hand to the back of his head. "Ow! Damn, what was that for? All I'm saying is you're both really hot, God! Cant a guy give compliments anymore?" The girls stared at him in disbelief.

"God, Michael, you're such a tool," Jackie said snottily.

"Go to hell, perv," Donna added. They walked away and left Kelso rubbing his head and leg, pouting.

"They weren't always so mean." He turned around and walked down the stairs into the basement. Eric was on the lawn chair with his head in his hands. "Hey, man, you will not _believe_ what just happened to me. So I was-"

"Kelso, I'm sorry but I really don't need to hear about how great sex was with Rachel Baker, okay? I have a very serious problem here!" Eric said in a panicked voice.

"You think your problems are serious? I just experienced bad sex for the first time in my life! _Bad sex_ Eric!" Kelso fell onto the couch with an unbelieving look on his face, like someone had just told him the pictures in Playboy were really men with a lot of makeup.

"You're kidding," Eric said, his issue momentarily forgotten. "But every guy she's done it with says she's the best!"

"I know! Why do you think I'm freaking out here, Eric! It was just so… uncomfortable," he said with a shiver.

Eric was amused. "Hmm… how so?"

Kelso sat up. "Well, a lot of ice cream fell on us, and that's usually good, right? I mean, then I got to lick it off her, but she was all sticky and-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, KELSO," Eric said loudly with his hands over his ears. He stopped talking and looked at Eric, confused.

"Hey, you haven't looked this grossed out since the last time we saw Jackie and Hyde making out down here," Kelso said.

"God, don't remind me of that blasphemous occasion." Eric shut his eyes.

Kelso shrugged. "I dunno, I kinda liked it." He saw his friend's horrified expression and said, "What? It was hot! I didn't know Hyde was so flexible."

Eric gagged and ran up the stairs. Kelso sat and stared at the TV. "Well I didn't." The Price is Right was just ending when Hyde walked in. "Hey, Hyde, where'd you go?"

"Out for a drive," was all he said. They sat in silence for a while. Kelso glanced over at his friend. The look on Hyde's face was making him nervous. He had been this way since Jackie broke up with him. Every second that went by without any talking made Kelso more and more nervous. Finally he snapped.

"You are such an idiot!" he burst out. "It's SO obvious you want to be with Jackie but you're sitting here watching TV every day totally silent and it's freakin' me out! You better go and get Jackie back and go back to normal because when I'm freaked out, I get wrinkles! And if I get wrinkles, there goes my free ride!" Kelso stopped his rant to catch his breath. Hyde stared at him.

"Are you done?" he asked quietly.

"No." Kelso took a deep breath and ran out the door. 'I think I deserve a medal for that,' he thought and stood in the driveway. A car backfired and Kelso jumped and ran all the way to his house.

x

x

x

Ok, Fez is next! I'm a little worried about that one so if you have any suggestions, please don't hold out on me!


	5. Fez

I had a lot of trouble with this chapter and I _really _hope you guys like it. Fez is a lot harder to write than I thought.

x

Fez sat on the edge of his bed sadly. His stupid host parents had taken the camera to some homeless shelter so they could take pictures of hobos and send them to the president to make him feed them or something stupid like that. He'd had to fulfill his needs from only the memory of his two favorite girls holding each other so tenderly. Damn it! Why did those idiots take the freakin' camera? When would Fez ever get to see Jackie fall into Donna's arms like that again? Never, that's when. The only thing that would come close fulfilling his needs as much as Jackie and Donna frenching would be watching Jackie and Hyde make out again. Ahh, he could remember the wonderful times the three of them had shared together. Not that the couple had known he was watching them. But they were much more fun to watch than Eric and Donna, or Kelso and one of his sluts. The two "enemies" seemed to share so much hatred for each other that it made fooling around even hotter for them. Who knew their tongues were so nimble? 'If only I could find a hot woman who hates me so we could do it,' Fez thought angrily. And now Hyde had betrayed Jackie and there were no more hot make-out sessions for Fez to watch! "Well, that is it," he said out loud. "I must get them back together. My needs depend on it!" With that, the foreign boy ran out of his room and to house that had become his second home.

x

x

x

Fez walked past Kelso's house on his way to the basement just in time to see his good friend run through the door, screaming. Fez shook his head. 'What did that son of a bitch do now?' he wondered. He strolled into the Forman kitchen and was greeted by the sight of a plate filled with freshly baked cookies. "Ai, Miss Kitty is a goddess," Fez sighed as he took six of them to the basement, where he saw his favorite government-hating, paranoid stoner sitting in his usual chair.

"Hello Hyde. Ooh, Laverne and Shirley. How I would love to live with those two beautiful ladies always fighting over me…" Fez sighed sadly. "But the woman I should be living with is too busy whoring her way around Cancun to send me a postcard!" he yelled, stomping his foot in anger. Hyde sighed.

"Fez, will you shut up about your slut of a wife before I kick your ass!"

Fez's short attention span was distracted by Hyde's annoyance. He said, "Hyde, you really need to lighten up. Try to relax. A nice, hot bubble bath always works for me." Hyde stared at the foreign boy sitting on the couch eating a cookie. Fez noticed the incredulous look on Hyde's face. "What? It can really do the trick."

"Yeah. Thanks for the tip buddy, but I think I'll pass." Hyde shifted in his seat to face the TV again. Fez glared at him.

"Fine. You do not want my advice? I will share it with someone who cares. Good day." He stood up and walked to the door.

"Come on, Fez-"

"I said good day!" He slammed the basement door behind him and was about to head over to Donna's for some girl talk when he thought about how sad Hyde had seemed for the past few weeks. Fez turned around and stepped back into the basement. "Okay, I am back. But only because you are heartbroken and I know you didn't really mean what you said."

"On the contrary, Fez, I did mean what I said and I'm definitely _not_ heartbroken." Fez noticed Hyde shift uncomfortably in his chair.

"Oh, what's the matter Hyde?" he asked sarcastically. "Can't get comfortable in that crappy chair without a beautiful black-haired goddess sitting in your lap?" Fez crossed his arms triumphantly as Hyde's zen slipped for a moment.

"Whatever," he muttered.

"Oh, don't 'whatever' me you son of a bitch! That woman was smart, beautiful, and loved you to death. She was the best thing that ever happened to you. And you're here, sitting in the basement watching some stupid TV show instead of out there, trying to get her back."

Hyde stood up, mumbling something about how many times he would have take this today. Fez shrunk against the wall, suddenly intimidated by Hyde's expression.

"Do you think this is easy for me? Do you think I _like_ being holed up in this house while she's out there, probably getting hit on by millions of horny jackasses while she's tanning at the pool, practically naked? And even if I did do something, do you think she would even consider taking me back? I'm worse than Kelso for what I did to her," Hyde finished, running his fingers through his hair. Fez felt a rush of sympathy toward his friend. He really did love Jackie, even though he was a complete jerk. He walked over to Hyde and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, Hyde. Of course she will take you back. Kelso cheated on her a million times and she always forgave him. What you did wasn't any worse," Fez said. His brow furrowed in confusion when Hyde chuckled.

"Yes it was. She always came to me when that jackass cheated on her. I told her she deserved someone better. I thought I _was_ better but I did the exact same thing." He sat down in his chair again and glanced at Fez, who watched him, astounded. Hyde continued. "Even if she did take me back, it wouldn't be the same as it was before. She won't trust me ever again, not after what I did. And the relationship would probably all go to hell anyway." He glanced at Fez, who was trying to decide if he should check Hyde into a mental institution, because the Hyde he knew would never say anything like that, especially to him. "And if you ever tell anyone about this conversation, I'll cut out your liver and force-feed it to you," Hyde added with a smirk. Fez smiled nervously and nodded. There was the guy he knew and loved.

"Ah, okay. I'll just, just, I… will be going now," he said as he inched toward the door. He opened it with closed eyes and sighed with relief when Hyde didn't come after him. But when he opened his eyes, he knew he was in even more trouble.

"Ai!" he wailed. "How much did you hear?"

Jackie stood in front of him with tearstains on her cheeks.

"Enough," she answered.

x

So, did you love it? Hate it? Give me feedback, people!!


	6. Jackie, part 1

Hey guys!!! Thank you so much to all the wonderful people who are still reading this. I am so unbelievably sorry for taking such a long time to post this. I got some major writer's block and there weren't a ton of people reading it anyway. But to the people who are, I will try really hard to update sooner, even though I think there's only going to be a few more chapters after this and maybe an epilogue or something. I don't really know yet.

This chapter starts off at the beginning of the summer, right after Hyde tells Jackie he loves her and the next few chapters will continue from there, up to when this fic started. Hope you enjoy it!! And pretty please review, even if you hate me!!!!

x

**Chapter 6**

Jackie stormed out the back door as fast as she could. Her hand was pressed up against her mouth, attempting to silence her sobs. Why did he have to say it now? She had been so sure she was doing the right thing. Her only logic was 'It's not like he loves me anyway.' He always makes everything so complicated. She ran down the stairs of the basement, hoping desperately that Donna was there. She burst into the cluttered room, only to find Fez by himself eating a popsicle. He turned around and looked at her.

"Oh, hello Jackie," he said. "My, you are looking lovely today." He frowned when Jackie ignored the compliment.

"Fez, is Donna here?" she asked frantically, looking around. He shook his head.

"No, she went off with her scrawny little Star Wars lovin' freak of a fiancée. That lucky bastard does not deserve her. I, Fez deserve a woman like Donna. I deserve a woman, period!" He stood up angrily and shook a fist at the ceiling, letting the popsicle fall to the floor. "What has he done to be worthy of her love? What did Kelso or Hyde do to be worthy of Jackie's? But more importantly, what did Fez do to deserve to rot all alone in this stinky basement with no one to love! Tell me, what kind of God are you!!" Fez glanced at Jackie and brought his arm down at her irritated expression. He smiled guiltily. "I am sorry you had to see my dark side. No one likes it, ask Kelso. He saw me at the DMV once and," he shook his head. "It was not pretty."

Jackie stared at her foreign friend blankly, not taking in a word. All she heard was Hyde's voice in her head, _Jackie, I love you, I love you, I love you, love you, _over and over again. Fez kept rambling but she didn't hear him yell out to her as she ran up the stairs and out of the basement.

"Hey! That's not very nice Jackie! I thought we were having a pleasant chat!" He turned away from the door, suddenly depressed. "Nobody loves me," he said sadly, picking up the melting popsicle and licking it as he slouched onto the couch.

Jackie ran blindly across the driveway, jumping when Eric honked at her from inside the Vista Cruiser that almost ran her over. She leaped to the passenger side and opened the door, practically yanking Donna out of the car.

"Wow, easy with the fingernails, Jackie," Eric said. "That's my fiancée and if you cause the tiniest scratch on her gorgeous body, I'll, uh…" he looked around, not knowing how to threaten her. Suddenly, a triumphant look came across his face. "I'll have her beat you up while me, Fez, Kelso, and Hyde watch." He smiled and nodded, before acquiring a business-like tone. "All right, we're gonna need pudding, and lots of it." Donna rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Eric," she said before letting herself get dragged away by the petite brunette, who was clearly on the verge of tears. Jackie kept running, still holding tightly to Donna's arm, not letting go until the pair turned the corner. They continued walking quickly. Jackie felt Donna giving her curious glances, but she stared straight ahead and tried to figure out what she was feeling.

"I hate him Donna," she finally said. Donna once again looked at her best friend. "I really hate him." Beneath the tearstains, Jackie's face was hard. She walked with her fists clenched by her side, trying so hard to contain her anger. All she wanted to do was go back to Donna's house and punch Hyde in the face. She imagined how this scenario would go, picturing his stupid sunglasses shattering across his face, imagining the shock she would see in his eyes. His beautiful, beautiful blue eyes. Eyes that could keep her mesmerized for the longest time, full of all the emotions he tried to hide. Jackie shook her head violently and banished the image from her mind. Obviously one of the emotions in there wasn't love or else maybe they could still be together. If that bastard had ever loved her, he wouldn't have slept with the nurse. Cheating jackass. And then he tries to get her back with lies, just like stupid Michael.

But deep down, she knew it wasn't a lie. He wasn't Michael, as much as she tended to compare the two. Steven had never lied to her, and if he really didn't love her, why would he risk ruining his reputation by saying that he did? If she wasn't worth anything to him, he wouldn't have stayed with her for so long and he wouldn't be trying to get her back now. Especially since they had never even had sex.

Jackie walked blindly while she thought, not caring where she was going until Donna grabbed her arm.

"Damn, slow down," she said. "What's with the power walking?" Jackie glared at her friend, not feeling the least bit guilty when the redhead started at her expression. "C'mon, Jackie. Just tell me what's wrong," Donna said cautiously. Jackie turned to face her friend, letting even more tears fall from her eyes.

"Why did he have to say that, Donna? Why couldn't he have just left after 'whatever' and let me hate him without hurting so much?" she said quietly. "At least when I could pretend he didn't love me being angry didn't feel so worthless."

"What did he say?" Donna asked.

Jackie rolled her eyes in impatience. "That he loves me! Didn't I just freaking say that?" Jackie looked over at Donna, completely unsurprised by the shocked expression on her face. Jackie was still having a hard time believing she hadn't dreamed it.

"Are you serious?" Donna said, staring hard at Jackie as though trying to see if she was lying. "Wow. That's a pretty, uh, weird thing for Hyde to say." Jackie shot Donna a dirty look.

"Why, because it's just _so_ unlikely that anyone could love me, right?" Jackie let her emotions spill out to the only person there to hear it. "I'm just a rich bitch, nothing but a snobby cheerleader. Completely unlovable." Jackie started walking again, angry that Donna, her 'best friend' would think something like that.

"Jackie, come on, you know that's not what I meant," Donna said, jogging to catch up with her friend. "I'm just saying I never thought Hyde knew how to love at all, and you two are so different. I figured if he was ever going to have a relationship with someone that lasted longer than one night it would be with someone like that biker girl he was with a few years ago. And even then I didn't think he could _love_ her." She seemed fairly confident that she had gotten her point across but instead of forgiving her, Jackie was even angrier at Donna than she was before. But she was too drained to let it show.

"You really don't know either one of us at all, do you?" She asked it quietly but her expression didn't match her soft voice. Suddenly, Jackie felt exhausted. "Donna, can you please just leave me alone right now?" Donna looked at her guiltily. "Jackie, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay. I'm not mad, I just need to be by myself for a while. Please?" she asked, defeated. Donna hesitated. Finally she reached out to hug her, but Jackie crossed her arms, not wanting to let anyone in.

"Okay. Just try to come back to the house in time for dinner," she said with a worried look on her face. Jackie nodded.

"I will." Donna looked at her again, trying to see past the mask she was wearing, before she turned around. Jackie watched her go, then took a deep, shaky breath and kept walking.

x

Ok, I was just watching my season 1 DVDs, and I've got to say, I wish Destroy and Give Back would have been in more episodes!! Am I crazy, or were they absolutely hilarious!? I have no idea why, but there stupid jockness is the funniest freakin' thing I've ever seen!

"Oh! You just broke his pencil!"

"Yeah! And you gave it back! That was great!"

Hahahahahha!!!


	7. Jackie, part 2

Ah, nothing like the feeling of updating within a reasonable period of time. I was just going to make this part of the last chapter but then I changed my mind. Although now I can't remember why…anyway I just wanted to let you know this will probably be my last update until Christmas break. Finals just totally snuck up on me. I swear, I did _not _see them coming. But once there over, prepare yourselves for a _flood_ (not just a flood, but a _flood_) of brand new, never before seen lovetaker101 chapters for "That Summer" and "The Boys of Summer"!! (I just realized that both of my fics have the word 'summer' in their titles. Isn't that funny? And, yes, I know it really isn't, but just pretend. For me.) So I _really_ hope that you will like this chapter! Pretty please review!!

x

Jackie ignored the pain shooting through her side with each step and continued running, faster than she ever had in her life. Her dark hair whipped around her face, stinging her delicate skin. She could practically hear her parched throat crying out for water but she couldn't stop. Again, Jackie glanced behind her, and again, she wished more than anything that she hadn't. He was gaining on her. Slowly but surly, the mysterious man with the hidden face, in the ripped denim jacket and black dress pants was closing the distance between them. Her breath was coming out of her mouth in short, ragged gasps, visible in the freezing air and nowhere near enough to satisfy her steadily weakening body. Suddenly, she felt her foot slip on the pavement and the ground came up fast to meet her, colliding into her small frame. She lay there in pain, not so much hearing as feeling the man's heavy footfalls as he caught up with her limp form. Jackie dully acknowledged that even if she had any strength left, her throbbing ankle wouldn't let her get very far. So she turned over onto her back so that she could see this man hunting her. But he had disappeared. The pounding that she had been sure was him still running after her was just her own heartbeat, throbbing in her ears. And though she knew she should be relieved that he wasn't real, tears stung her eyes because now she was truly alone.

x

Jackie's eyes snapped open. The world looked wrong, twisted, and it was several moments before she realized that she was lying down on a park bench. She sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. A dream was quickly slipping away from her; all she could remember was the cold and the loneliness. She reached down to rub her ankle, thinking about how vivid the pain had been only moments before.

The summer air was warm around her, sprinkled with the soft scent of cut grass and jasmine. It was dusk, the faint and fading sunlight still shinning weakly through the tree branches. "That's me," Jackie thought, "weak and fading. All because of him." With a heavy sigh, she stood up and brushed herself off. A year ago, she wouldn't have been caught dead lying on a park bench like a hobo, but now, without Steven, none of her old priorities seemed to matter. Here she was, Jackie Burkhart falling asleep _outside_ just to spend some time alone. That was proof of how much he had changed her. Solitude had never been something she wanted. In fact, she had feared it. Jackie used to need to be surrounded by people. She used to hate even the idea of being alone. It had all started when she was seven years old.

_Flashback _

It was the second week in march, the day before her eighth birthday. Her parents promised to celebrate it by throwing her a fabulous party and giving her a brand new dress. Those were her mother's exact words.

"We are going to throw you the most fabulous party, dear," she said while she did her make up, staring raptly into the vanity mirror as she applied dark brown eyeliner. Jackie sat on the massive king size bed in the master bedroom. She was wearing her favorite pink and white nightgown, completely mesmerized by the beautiful woman before her. Pam turned to smile broadly at her daughter. "And we'll even get you a brand new dress." Jackie squealed and jumped up and down on the bed excitedly, rumpling the sheets. Pam laughed, a light, pretty laugh that always made Jackie think of wedding bells. The tall woman stood up, lifted her daughter from the bed and spun her around, smiling. That was the only time Jackie could ever remember her mother showing her any kind of physical affection. Hugs and kisses were always scarce in the Burkhart mansion and Jackie learned at a young age to cherish every one of them.

The next morning, Jackie woke up full of joy knowing her parents were going to spend the whole day with her just to make her happy. But when she ran into their bedroom, it was cold and empty, the bed already made. "Well that doesn't mean anything," she told the stuffed unicorn clutched under her arm. "They're probably just downstairs making me special birthday pancakes," she reasoned, trying to convince herself that the dread she was feeling was completely ridiculous. The little girl ran down the hallway to the curved staircase, her tiny feet padding silently on the thick carpeting. She darted across the foyer quickly so as to spend as little time as possible on the icy marble floor. Jackie burst into the kitchen, waiting for a cloud of warm air that smelled like bacon to wash over her, but it never came. The room was unwelcoming as always. Starting to panic, she ran into the vacant dinning room, then across the hall to the lonely den and into every room in the house until she finally realized that her parents were gone.

Jackie stood in the middle of the foyer, no longer caring about how cold her feet were. Tears hovered dangerously on her eyelashes, ready to fall, when she noticed the slip of paper on the table by the front door. It was covered in Pam's loopy handwriting. Jackie picked it up and read it slowly.

_Hi, honey! Your daddy and I are so sorry we couldn't stay for your birthday. Last night he got a call from the company and he had to catch a late flight to Berlin right away. I've never been there, so naturally I jumped at the chance to go with him. The maid said she would come by every afternoon to play with you. I do hope you understand, Jaclyn. We'll be back in two weeks and I promise you we will have that party. Your daddy will call you tonight. Happy birthday!_

_Mommy _

If anyone had been in the house, they would have tried comforting the little dark haired girl sobbing in entryway. They would have taken her into their arms and held her tight, letting her know she was loved. But the mansion was cold and empty, with no one to listen to the strangled cries of Jackie Burkhart.

_End flashback_

Jackie shook her head, trying to forget that moment that had happened ten years ago when it finally sunk in that she was unloved . That moment was the catalyst in her life that made her into what she was known as now. The preppy, bitchy cheerleader with the rich parents. When they came back from Berlin, she had put all of her energy into being the perfect daughter, hoping it would make them stay and love her. And even when they left her again when she was twelve, and again when she was fifteen, Jackie just tried harder to be what they wanted. So hard, she forgot who she was to begin with.

Steven showed her. He helped her remember the person she could have been. The person she still could be if she tried. He opened her eyes and made her realize that she didn't need her parents. She already had a family in him. But he was gone now. He had betrayed her too, and Jackie was lost again. Only this time, her tears spilled onto the sidewalk outside of the Pinciotti's house instead of on a pale, marble floor.

x

Wow, I didn't mean for this chapter to be so depressing. It's a little weird because I'm in a really bubbly, hyper mood. Probably because I just ate about a quart of mint chocolate chip ice cream. How can anyone be sad after that? Anyway, if you loved this chapter, please review!! If you hated it, please review!! I am actually really proud of this chapter and I would love love love some feedback!!


	8. Hyde, part 2

Wow, it's been a while. Sorry for the wait, school started and took away all of my creative ambition. Writer's block hit me full force. Hope this chapter's worth the wait, even though it's not. Please review!! And look who finally figured out how to create these little line break thingies!!! I'm pretty excited.

* * *

Hyde forgot where he was, he forgot what he was doing, he forgot everything except for the sound of her voice.

"Well I don't love you."

That couldn't be true, could it? Is it possible that his one mistake, his one moment of total stupidity completely undid her love for him? Nohe thought. No one can be in love with someone one day and just decide they're not the next. She was mad, she was hurt, but now she knew that he loved her. And there was no way she didn't still love him. He just had to convince her somehow.

"Hyde, what the hell are you doing?"

Hyde jumped slightly, finally pulled out of his daze. Donna was standing before him with her hands on her hips. Eric was leaning against the doorway with his arms folded across his chest, clearly amused.

"Hey, you haven't been dipping into your stash without us have you?" Eric asked. "Because you promised there would be no more solo circles, remember what happened last time?" Hyde stared at his friend blankly. Eric nodded. "Exactly, you started fooling around with the she-devil." His fiancé rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Eric. They weren't just fooling around. I just saw Jackie and she-" Donna stopped and glanced at Hyde. "I'll tell you later," she whispered loudly, completely defeating the purpose of whispering. He rolled his eyes.

"It's cool, you can tell him now. I'm leaving," Hyde said. He stood up and walked to the door, slamming it behind him. "Screw you, stupid Forman," he mumbled to himself on his way to the basement. Fez was sound asleep on the couch, his mouth open and a melted popsicle stain under his arm. Hyde ignored him. "I'll have a solo circle anytime I want, you're too busy playing with your stupid little G.I. Joes anyway…" He stormed into his room and yanked open the dresser, smiling when his fingers touched the crumpled paper bag. "Yes, yes," he said as he pulled it out. "Here's to you Forman, you and your dolls." But the smile fell off his face when he opened the bag and realized it was empty. Hyde clenched his fists. Kelso. It had to be. That jackass was always ruining every good thing that ever happened to him. With a sigh, Hyde dropped the bag on his cot and went out into the main room, slamming the door behind him. Fez jumped up, knocking a cushion off the couch as he did so.

"Not another sponge bath, not another sponge bath!" he screamed frantically. Hyde stood behind the couch staring at his foreign friend. He smiled up at him guiltily. "Oh, it was just a dream," he said, color rising in his cheeks.

"Please tell me that wasn't another homo-erotic, Kelso in nurse outfit fantasy," Hyde said. Fez looked away.

"No, no, of course not!" he said loudly with too big a smile before mumbling, "Not Kelso, anyway…" Hyde chose not to ask and sat in his chair. The two of them stared at the blank TV for several minutes pretending they weren't extremely uncomfortable with Fez's strange mind. "Ah, I'm sorry Hyde but I think I have to go," Fez stated nervously. "See my host parents need me to, uh, read the Old Testament, and, um…I just have to go!" The dark-skinned boy ran out the door as fast as he could. Hyde watched him go and shook his head.

"Freak," he muttered. He leaned forward to turn on the TV, ready to numb his brain with game shows for the rest of the day.

_x_

'Damn Price is Right,' Hyde thought angrily over two hours later. The 'I Dream of Jeannie' was over and the game show that had started the chaos in Hyde's life was about to start. He stood up and turned the TV off, the sight of Bob Barker on that familiar set making him nauseous. He was surprised at how dark it was outside. Had he really been moping in the basement for that long? No, not moping. He didn't mope. He had zen. And just because he happened to have a country record hidden under his bed it doesn't mean he's moping. Hank Williams is just a great artist who happens to be a country singer. Like Bob Dylan. Yeah, Hyde was just admiring great art. Not thinking about Jackie.

He was fishing the keys to the El Camino out of his pocket when he saw her. She was sitting on the curb outside of Donna's house with her head in her arms. Even at a distance, Hyde could see her shoulders shaking and it killed him to know that he wouldn't be able to comfort her this time. That now, she was crying because of him. He was about to take a step towards her when he saw Donna run out of her house to Jackie. She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and helped her stand up. Jackie cried into her friend's shoulder while Hyde watched, wishing more than anything that she would come to him for comfort, that she would let him help her crying stop. But Donna saw him first and turned Jackie away, leading her into the house before she could see her pain mirrored in his eyes. He walked to his car and sat in front of the wheel for a long time before starting it up. He put the car in gear and turned the radio dial to a country station. It was going to be a long night.


	9. Jackie, part 3

Here it is!!! The final chapter. I really enjoyed writing this one and I hope you guys like reading it. This picks up right after Fez leaves the basement and sees Jackie outside the door. I'm really sorry if the timeline was confusing in this story. I had no plans for how this would go, and once I started I got all these ideas and everything went kablewi. Reviews are wonderful!!!

* * *

_**Previously… **_

_But when Fez opened his eyes, he knew he was in even more trouble. _

_"Ai!" he wailed. "How much did you hear?"_

_Jackie stood in front of him with tearstains on her cheeks. _

_"Enough," she answered. _

_x_

_x_

She knew she had to stop crying. She knew that if she didn't, _he_ would hear her and come out to see what was wrong. But she couldn't. The tears kept leaking out of her eyes, gasps continued to escape her throat, and as much as she tried to control it, the shaking in her shoulders wouldn't cease. Jackie Burkhart had suddenly become the victim of a total emotional breakdown.

At least, that's what she thought. But really, she was just crying a lot.

With her blurred vision, Jackie saw Fez in his panic mode, looking from side to side frantically as though he expected a magic doorway to appear and take him away from this uncomfortable situation. Which only became more awkward when they heard heavy footsteps approaching the door. Fez's eyes widened.

"Out of my way, woman!" he screamed, shoving her sobbing body aside to escape the wrath of Hyde. (From what he had heard about the liver since being educated in America, it was not the best choice of body parts to have force-fed to you.) Jackie sobbed louder and made a feeble attempt to kick him, but he was too fast. She spun around to face the door.

It opened.

"Jackie, what the hell happened?" Hyde asked, shocked at the state he found her in. She watched his face, waiting for the moment where he would understand. And she wasn't disappointed. "Damn Fez," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck like he always did when embarrassed. Jackie's sobs continued, showing no signs of stopping no matter how hard she tried. She gasped for air and tried to speak, almost wailing in frustration when no words came out. Finally, Hyde stepped forward. Jackie automatically backed away from him, but he didn't seem surprised. Upset, maybe, but not surprised. Gently, he griped her elbow and led her up the stairs to his car. He opened the door for her and she got in quickly. She watched him walk around to the other side of the car, running his fingers through his hair. He got in and she turned away from, him pulling her knees up to her chest, pressing herself against the door. She jumped when Hyde reached into the glove compartment.

"Here," he said, handing her a small pack of tissues. Jackie looked at him questioningly. He shrugged. "Fez left them in here when we went to see The Turning Point at the drive-in. No one wanted to go, but he won the coin toss." He shook his head sadly. "I swear, with that guy's perverted dreams and obsession with dance, if he doesn't come out of the closet soon, I'm gonna lose a lot of money." Jackie chuckled slightly, but tears were still streaming down her face. Hyde put the car in gear and pulled into the street. "C'mon. I know what you need," he said, smiling. _A time machine_ Jackie thought dully as they made their way through the familiar town.

_x_

_x_

"The Hub?"

Jackie looked at her ex skeptically wondering if he knew her as well as he pretended to.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing." He got out of the car and walked toward the building.

"You better," Jackie grumbled before following him. Although he must have some idea because he had managed to stop her tears. True, he did it on accident, but still. How can anyone cry after seeing the great zen master Steven Hyde turn on the radio only to find that he forgot to change the station the last time he went for a drive? Watching him practically jump on the dial when he heard the country song blasting from the speakers was enough to stop the flood coming from Jackie's eyes. Of course, like the sensitive person that she was, she accepted his blaming of Fez without question. But now he expected her to cheer up at the Hub. Hmm. This should be interesting.

The moment she entered the diner, Jackie was extremely aware of the state her face and hair must be in. She ran into the bathroom and was shaken by her reflection. _God, what did I do to myself?_ she thought as she turned the faucet on. Her face was red and blotchy, and her eyes looked swollen. Jackie splashed water on her face until she was relatively presentable again. She brushed her hair out of her face, thankful for her natural beauty that didn't need a lot of make-up, and walked out of the tiny room. Hyde was sitting at their regular booth with a cheeseburger and fries in front of him, but more importantly, with a huge, thick strawberry milkshake next to them. It was topped off with whipped cream, chocolate swirls, and a normal cherry, because he knew how much she hated maraschino ones. Jackie couldn't help but smile, and of course, he noticed.

"Told you. And you haven't even tried it yet," he said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes at his cockiness, but sat down at the table anyway.

_x_

_x_

"I saw you, you know."

Jackie turned to look at him. His face was hard, covered in zen, but his voice was shaky and uncertain. She frowned.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. He didn't say anything for a moment.

"Last month, at Donna's. You were crying in her front yard. It was dark, I didn't even see you at first, but I heard you. I was about to walk up to you, I wanted to so much, but Donna came out and took you inside. She made sure you didn't see me."

Jackie didn't say anything. She _had_ seen him, or she thought she did. Once they were inside, she had immediately fallen asleep and when she awoke, Jackie thought it had been a dream. She shook her head.

"I wish she would stop protecting me," she said with an annoyed sigh. "I'm not made of glass, I wont have a total breakdown just because you happen to be standing in your own driveway." She felt Hyde turn to look at her. Before he could open his mouth, she continued. "And don't you dare say that what happened then and what happened earlier were breakdowns. You cheated on me. I'm allowed to cry."

"I wasn't gonna say that, I wanted to say that _I_ don't think you're fragile, or anything. I think you're a lot stronger than people assume you are."

"Well thank you. Because I am." They sat in silence for a while, letting the hum of the engine make the only noise. Jackie saw their houses up ahead and was reaching for her door handle when Hyde sped up, passing the street.

"Steven, what are you doing?" Jackie asked loudly. He only drove faster. "Turn around, I don't want to miss the Love Boat!" she practically yelled. Without warning, he pulled the El Camino over roughly and screeched to a halt. Jackie was stunned by the look he gave her.

"You don't get to blame me for everything, Jackie! I may not have been a perfect boyfriend, but you made mistakes too. I tried, I really did and you never gave me credit for anything. I let you be my girlfriend, I made you stay with me when your mom abandoned you, and I forgave you every time you made me feel insecure about Kelso. And don't say it was just the 'get off my boyfriend' thing," he added when Jackie opened her mouth to protest. "You always said 'Oh, Michael took me to nice restaurants, Michael bought me presents.' Yeah, well _Michael _also cheated on you constantly and when he wasn't, he still treated you like crap. You kept his stupid sweater, you took him to Mrs. Forman's party when I told you I didn't want to go, you hung out with him after I asked you to not to and you said you wouldn't. You made me feel like I wasn't as good as he was, like you didn't love me as much as you loved him, okay Jackie? You don't get to blame me for everything."

Hyde took a deep breath and looked out his window, facing away from her. Jackie was speechless. She had never realized how insecure he was about Kelso. She never knew what her vengeful, childish actions were doing to him. She let herself believe his zen, rarely bothering to look behind it. And now _she_ felt guilty, even though she knew she shouldn't. she reached out to touch his arm.

"Steven, I am so sorry. I didn't-"

"No," he interrupted. "I don't want you to apologize. Nothing you did justifies what I did. I could have told you all of that when we were still together, I could have but I didn't. So it's my fault. And I'm sorry. For everything." Hyde turned the car back on. "Let's just go home." They drove back to there best friends' homes in silence. But the silence was comfortable. They were finally communicating, even though it was happening a little later than Jackie had hoped it would. Maybe she _could_ find a way to forgive him.

_x_

_x_

The gang were all at the Hub together a few days later. Kelso was at the pinball machine, spastically jumping around. Fez was running in and out of the bathroom to take care of his 'needs.' Eric and Donna were all over each other yet again, having made up after another meaningless fight. Jackie was sitting across from them reading a Cosmo, occasionally glaring in the happy couples' direction. Well, when she wasn't staring at her ex, who was ordering (well, demanding) a burger and being checked out by some skank in a leather jacket. Jackie saved some of her best glares for her.

Hyde stood at the counter waiting impatiently for his fries, when a tall blonde walked up to him. He glanced at her, disinterested. Yeah, she seemed his type. Blonde, slutty, wearing leather. But he was too distracted by the small, dark-haired cheerleader yelling at their friends to quit sucking face. He smiled when she whacked Eric over the head with her magazine. Yeah, ass-kicking was really her thing.

"Hey. I'm Rachel."

Hyde looked the girl speaking to him.

"Yeah. And?"

She didn't seem upset by his rudeness. In fact, she was clearly pleased by it.

"And, I was wondering if you wanted to meet me later," she said, brushing her fingers against his arm. Her nails were bitten down. Hyde once again looked over at Jackie, and smiled. It was small, but a real smile, not his usual smirk. He moved his arm out from under her touch.

"Sorry, I have a girlfriend." Or, if he played his cards right, he would soon.

THE END

* * *

I don't remember if leather-jacket-skank had a name or not so I just made one up. And I decided that if this had happened on the show, Hyde and Jackie would have gotten back together in a much healthier way that didn't lead to them being all "Marriage! Right now!" and "I don't know" and stripper-ness. Hope you liked it. Now, time for you to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
